


Первый

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eight Years Back, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Самый главный страх не всегда слабость.





	Первый

**Author's Note:**

> 8YB!Занзас/8YB!Сквало, Сквало/Занзас

Сквало зябко ежится, поводя худыми плечами.   
— Ты долго еще?  
Сидящий на краю кровати Занзас оборачивается через плечо, молча смотрит хмурым взглядом и снова наклоняется, возясь с ботинками. Сквало стискивает кулаки и бормочет под нос ругательства: его слегка трясет, и не столько от холода, сколько от страха.  
Да что уж там, страшно так, что он готов заорать или просто обоссаться от каждого резкого движения Занзаса.  
Тот заканчивает раздеваться и садится ближе к Сквало, окидывая его долгим взглядом с головы до ног. Сквало чувствует, как против воли поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и неловко ерзает: под тяжелым взглядом неуютно, и все время хочется зажмуриться. Особенно глядя на член Занзаса, который еще не встал до конца, но уже чертовски пугает своими размерами.  
Занзас молчит.  
Кладет ладонь ему на грудь, ведет кончиками пальцев, трет указательным сжавшийся сосок. Сквало словно подбрасывает на кровати, он шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы и комкает простыню в ладонях.  
— Да давай быстрее уже! Занзас! Что ты тянешь!  
— Ты по жизни дрочишь на скорость, что ли?  
— Это не дрочка!  
Занзас только хмыкает и опускает ладонь ему на член. Сжимает несильно, и Сквало тихо стонет, выворачивая голову и прикусывая уголок подушки. Занзас ведет рукой вниз, несильно дергает за волоски в паху, оглаживает яички и прижимает ладонь к промежности, упираясь кончиками среднего и указательного пальцев в сжатый задний проход.  
— Мать твою! Занзас!  
— Мать мою ты не знал, и слава богу, мусор, — голос у Занзаса хриплый и тихий. Он просовывает ладонь под задницу Сквало и сжимает тощую ягодицу. Сквало кусает губы и переворачивается на живот.  
— Трахни меня уже и свали к черту, ты!  
Сквало трясет. Ожидание — самая худшая из всех пыток, которые для него можно выдумать. Он знал, с самого начала был уверен, что рано или поздно Занзас предложит ему трахнуться, и он не сможет отказать. С самого начала Сквало боялся — того, что Занзас порвет его нахрен своим членом, что он сам не выдержит и разревется от боли и унижения, как последний слабак. Но больше всего Сквало боялся того, что Занзас захохочет ему в лицо, когда узнает, что Сквало еще ни разу ни с кем не спал.  
Вместо обидного смеха Занзас только пожал плечами хмуро и велел раздеваться. А сейчас сидит рядом и гладит его задницу, сжимая время от времени, и кожа горит огнем.  
Щеки тоже горят, и Сквало хочется метаться на кровати, как сумасшедшему, уходя от прикосновений, придвигаясь ближе, снова отшатываясь.  
Он напряжен до предела, как будто это бой. Но Сквало не знает его правил, он зол и растерян.  
Еще он не знает, хочет ли сейчас проиграть или выиграть. И что будет победой.  
Занзас коротко шлепает его по поджатому заду, и Сквало дергается, глухо вскрикивая.  
— Больно? — спрашивает Занзас неожиданно тихо, и Сквало хочется его убить.  
Он подскакивает, переворачивается и целится кулаком Занзасу прямо в нос, но его рука замирает в воздухе.  
Занзас не смеется, не издевается, он смотрит в лицо Сквало выжидающе и немного раздраженно.  
— Что тебе надо от меня? — стонет Сквало, опуская кулак на матрас.  
— Чтобы ты не молчал как рыба. Ты совсем тупой, мусор? Если я тебя спрашиваю о чем-то, значит, надо мне отвечать. Понял?  
— Да зачем? Нахрена ты тянешь время, трахнул бы меня уже и успокоился!  
— Ты не в пыточной, мусор. Не нравится — встал и пошел отсюда. Тебя никто не держит.  
Сквало думает, что это отличная идея. Просто взять и уйти, послав этого непредсказуемого мудака куда подальше. Он даже встает с постели, но во взгляде Занзаса мелькает разочарование пополам с обидой, и Сквало медленно садится обратно.  
— Чего застыл, тупой мусор?  
— Да трахни ты меня уже, — повторяет Сквало тихо и отводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Как тебя трахать, если у тебя рожу перекашивает каждый раз, когда я тебя трогаю? Противно — съеби отсюда.  
— Мне не противно, — отвечает Сквало. — Мне страшно.  
— Мне, думаешь, нет, — говорит Занзас и ложится на кровать, закинув руки за голову. Губы у него сжаты так крепко, что Сквало чувствует себя последним идиотом. Он матерится и быстро прижимается к ним губами. Занзас мгновенно хватает его за шею и притягивает, укладывает на себя, целует жадно и глубоко. Сквало трется о его стояк, стонет ему в рот и молча утыкается Занзасу в шею, когда тот начинает медленно и осторожно его растягивать.  
Когда Занзас входит в него, это так охренительно больно, что Сквало корчится на перекрученных простынях.  
Больно. И хорошо. И больше не страшно.

***  
Занзас кажется спящим, но как только Сквало проводит по его животу затянутой в перчатку ладонью, открывает глаза и хрипит:  
— Мусор. Съеби отсюда.  
— Да когда я тебя слушал, — вполголоса огрызается Сквало и опускает руку ниже. Член у Занзаса вялый, но Сквало крепко сжимает его в кулаке, трет большим пальцем головку и, наконец, чувствует жаркий ток крови, который отдается во всем теле.  
— Свали.  
Сквало думает о том, что раньше Занзас не утруждал бы себя приказами — просто вышвырнул бы вон.   
Раньше. Восемь лет назад.  
Месяц назад Занзас не мог бы и приказа отдать — ничего бы не мог, закованный в лед крепко и непробиваемо.  
Сквало наклоняется и лижет багровую от прилившей крови головку. Вскидывает голову, когда за волосы резко дергает чужая ладонь.  
— Не свалю, — отвечает он, уткнувшись в жесткие завитки волос. Лижет основание члена, ласкает губами тяжелую мошонку и просовывает ладонь между ягодиц.  
— Начерта тебе это, мусор.  
— Начерта мне тебя трахнуть? Ха, ты шутишь? Да я мечтал об этом с самого первого раза, как ты меня поимел!  
— Не это, тупой отброс.  
Сквало прижимается щекой к самому темному шраму на бедре и прикрывает глаза.  
— Зачем ты пришел ко мне? Соскучился? — Сквало молчит, только кривит губы. — Нехрен привыкать снова. Как только я смогу нормально держать в руках эти чертовы пистолеты, все начнется сначала. Я не идиот. Если мы провалимся во второй раз, меня грохнут на месте, чтобы уж наверняка. А тебя засунут гнить в каком-нибудь подвале или посадят на цепь и заставят тренировать кого-нибудь из этих малолетних вонгольских уебков. Они же талантливые. Надежда Семьи. Ты выживешь, — голос Занзаса становится глуше и злее. — Ты всегда выживал, мусор. И как ты будешь жить? Ты же сдохнешь без меня.  
— Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, — Сквало стискивает зубы так, что они скрипят. Занзас усмехается.  
— Это было понятно с самого начала. С того первого раза, как я тебя поимел, ясно было, что ты втрескался по уши. Что ты без меня сдохнешь.  
— За восемь лет не сдох же.  
— Я был жив, — отрезает Занзас, и в голосе его столько ярости и боли, что Сквало вмиг оказывается с ним лицом к лицу, пристально смотрит в расширившиеся зрачки. — А если я сдохну…  
— Ты боишься, — тихо говорит Сквало и быстро целует его, когда Занзас уже распахивает рот для окрика. — Я тоже боюсь. Похуй. Переживем. Еще не такое переживали.  
— Ссыкло, — выдыхает Занзас ему в губы.  
— Сам такой, чертов придурок.  
Они молчат пару минут, неотрывно глядя друг другу в лицо. Занзас коротко ухмыляется, резко прикусывает нижнюю губу Сквало.  
— Эй! Чертов…  
— Ты меня трахнешь сегодня или снова зассал? — смеется Занзас, и у Сквало перед глазами пляшут огненные круги.  
Он втискивает пальцы в узкий проход и мстительно усмехается:  
— Ничего, потерпишь, в первый раз всегда больно.  
Когда Сквало входит в него, Занзас выдыхает коротко и рвано. Сквало не может разобрать за шумом в ушах, что это было — просто ругательство или его имя? Неважно.  
Он разберет в следующий раз.  
Похуй, кто из них кого будет трахать, похуй, на этом или на том свете.  
Похуй.  
Не страшно.


End file.
